I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to panel connectors to hold together structural members of hardwall panel display systems and the like.
II. Description of Prior Art
Hardwall panel display systems are widely used in today's commercial environments. Such devices typically include extruded aluminum structural member which, when laid at right angles to one another, form a structural frame to support a display panel or the like. To hold the member together as a frame, panel connectors are used. In a typical hardwall panel display, each structural member has a generally rectangular central channel extending lengthwise through the member and a pair of longitudinally extending slotted channels to either side of the central channel. The slotted channels have a generally T-shape cross-section accessible through longitudinally extending slots.
To attach the structural members together, the panel connector is inserted inside the central channel of one structural member with a portion of the connector extending through the slot of the adjacent structural member and into the slotted channel. Actuation of the connector, such as by rotation of a screw, activates the extended portion of the panel connector against the slot walls to lock the two components together. Typical of the panel connectors currently in use, is that they are comprised of multiple different components which can be expensive to manufacture and, in some cases, may fall apart if not handled properly.
By way of example, one panel connector is comprised of a pair of locking bars each with a distal outturned tooth. The proximal ends of the bars are formed in complimentary fashion such that the proximal end of one bar is a flange which rotates within a proximal channel provided in the other bar as the teeth engage a slot of the structural member. The use of such substantially dissimilar locking bars would require a different die for each locking bar with consequent manufacturing costs. Also, the teeth on that panel connector work over a limited range of structural member wall thickness, and the bars can be separated from one another under certain circumstances.